Twinless
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: Sunstreaker has lost the most important being in his life, his brother Sideswipe. Hating not knowing how it happened and unable to get answers from either side he leaves earth. Not knowing what he will find or even if he wants to find anything. R&R PLZ!
1. The Den

Twinless...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own transformers in any way shape or form. I do own my occ's except Mal-Ice who belongs to Jetfire the Sparkling.

Thunder and lightning rolled and struck outside the Cybertronian night club, one of the few still in service on Cybertron. The sign out front swung helter skelter, as it flashed its greeting of simply 'The Den'. Inside the club a battered and scratched dirty yellow mech sat on a bar stool and took a long swig of high grade. He idly watched a silvery teal femme twirl on a long pole that connected to the stage and ceiling. He was lightly tapped on the shoulder and as he turned around his tired optics were greeted by a pretty green femme. In cycles past he would have offered to buy her a drink but now days that was not the case.

"What do yea want femme?" he asked dryly.

"Oh a cranky mech...Tisk-tisk I bet I can change that." She smiled slyly.

She reached up to his shoulders and worked her fingers into what would normally be soft wiring and found it only taught hard, this mech she could tell had seen better days.

"Oh my you're so tight." She said with a warm purr. She picked up his arm and led him from the bar into a secluded room with a berth. She was not surprised that he followed her most mechs would follow a femme of her class.

"Why did you bring me back here Femme?" he questioned not trusting were things were heading.

She walked away from him to the other side of the berth and motioned for him to lie down. Seeing he wasn't about to move she laughed lightly.

"Calm down mech, I won't bite…unless you ask." She smiled coy like.

She was tall and lean; she had a beautiful chassis and delicately curved hips. Her green frame lightly glittered in the dim light of the room, her optics were a soft orange and all-in-all she was a very attractive femme. To her surprise the mech had made no advances towards her like most would have at first sight of her. But that did not deter her in the least; she smiled as she trailed her delicate finger a crossed the berth slowly advancing on him. The mech took a single step into the light before speaking,

"I am not fit for what I suspect you have planned Femme…"the mech droned dryly.

She raised a single servo to her chin and tapped it gently thinking. She eyed him up and down before wordlessly dragging him threw yet another door. This time the new room had a giant tub in it big enough for two full grown larger sized mechs. The dirty yellow mech allowed her to drag him forward to the tub before speaking.

"I do not have enough credits to pay for a wash…" he nearly whispered.

She shrugged and without warning pushed him in making a gigantic splash. The water was warm and felt so good on his frame he could hard believe it. It had been two Orns since he'd left Earth and had not had a decent bath since. He missed Earth but had vowed not to go back since…well he was just never going back if he could help it.

"You can pay me back mech by working it off. I am the owner of 'The Den' anyway so no worries for you mister. You can call me Crysteel by the way and what should I call you?"

He eyed her skeptically gauging her, but she was hard to read. He did not want to be known by his spark name any more there was too much baggage in it and besides there were others looking for him and he did not want to be found.  
He decided to answer her with a question of his own,

"Why are you trying to help me Fem—Crysteel?" he now crossed his arms under the soothing warm water.

"Because you need a bath and new paint job too it looks like. " She rubbed her chin plates eyeing him again, before walking into the shadows and retrieving some cleaning supplies. She placed all of these on a cart and wheeled it over to him and with a tisk started scrubbing him. He jumped in surprise at her touch, and she giggled softly before speaking again.

"You have not answered my question…what is your name?" she whispered honey like in his audio.

He watched her carefully before speaking, "I wished to be called Trecx..."

-One Week Later-

It was late in the evening on Cybertron as Trecx cleaned cubes behind the bar of 'The Den' of where he now lived and worked. He also now was clean and had a new paint job of a clean crisp canary yellow, the only other color on his entire body was of a small serpent on his right shoulder plate in a green glittery metallic, it was to symbolize that he was employed at The Den. It was also a more subtle symbol that he belonged to Crysteel as the serpent's eyes were orange like hers. His armor had also had a bit of change too making look less like Sunstreaker and more like his new identity Trecx.

"It's a slow night." Crysteel commented as she leaned against the bar her polished steel glittering in the dim light as she watched her dancers. The Den was in every sense a gentleman's bar of earth it had alcohol and dancers and bouncers, not to mention the occasional rowdy customer.

"Hey Crysteel how about another round?" a friendly patron called out holding up his cube with a half drunken smile.

"Coming right up Hard-line." She waved and turned to Trecx to ask for a fresh cube of high grade only to be surprised he already had one ready or her.

"Not bad…" She smiled to him with a small approving smile.

As she turned to head over to her best customer The Den's door erupted open with a bang making everyone jump. At first no one but Trecx had noticed that on the ground lay the two bouncers, everyone was in shock. In the doorway were 3 pairs of bright red glowing optics of who the owners were still in shadow.

"Well boys…it seems we came on the slow night." A deep baritone mech said as he step through the doorway it was a mech Trecx had never seen before he looked like Dirge but was a dirty grey color, the Decepticon Dirge however was a burnt orange color.

"Drawler behave yourself this time will you?" came another voice this one was from a younger mech only slightly taller and was yet another dirty ground pounder, this one was an off blue color.

"Ah but look at these beautiful femmes!" Drawler admonished as he admired a lengthy two toned waitress before snatching her arm and pulling her to him. She had very nearly dropped her tray of cubes when he did so. The other blue mech snatched up a cubed and handed it back to the last of the trio before grabbing another one for him.

Trecx growled angrily and moved around the bar faster than any ground pounder present could see and in one fluid movement twin blades eased out of his arms and into his hands before the slow grey mech could react. One blade was under his chin and the other was at his groin, pure anger and disgust rained in Trecx optics as he glared ruthful at Drawler. The clicks and wore of cannons being engaged greeted his Audios as the off blue mech step forward aiming his plasma cannon at Trecx spark chamber.

"If you want to live I suggest you retract those blades of yours before I blow a hole through you chest plating." Sneered the off blue mech.

"And I suggest if you want your friend to live and you still have an arm you make him let her go." Trecx countered dangerously pushing his blades closer making his 'point' well known.

"Trecx easy." Crysteel said cautiously having dealt with these mechs in the past. She moved slightly closer to him trying to easy him away from Drawler and Stray Wire knowing full well who still lingered in the shadows; she just wanted to get the whimpering femme away.

"Crysteel is this Cyber slug yours?" came a slithery voice from the shadow filled doorway, the owner's firry optics blazed ruthlessly and hungrily at her.

"Mal-Ice," she half greeted before continuing, "I see you have had a little fun with my bouncers yet again." She half commented slightly avoiding his question.

"I will not ask again femme." Mal-Ice growled dangerously moving into the light of the room. He was the tallest of the three and was in a way the most colorful. He was mostly black with navy blue shoulder strips and white hands and face. He stood out against the others with an Orange visor that was currently down but did nothing against the blaze of his evil optics.

"Yes Mal-Ice he is _mine_…" She said stiffly arching her back slightly in a defensive way; she knew full well what he meant when he had asked if Trecx was hers. Many vorns ago when she was a waitress she had her first run in with Mal-ice at The Den and it did not end in a pretty way for anyone that night.

"Well let's have a look here at him then shell we?" Mal-Ice said moving closer to Trecx, Drawler and the poor femme who looked like she wished nothing more than to melt away. Mal-Ice grabbed the femme roughly by the arm still holding the tray and ripped her from Drawlers grasp with ease. He carelessly threw her into Crysteels arms. Crysteel quietly soothed the femme as Hard-line who was very much now sobbed eased over and took her away in to a different room were the other dancers were hiding.

Trecx had eased off Drawler now that the femme was safely way, he did not how ever put away the silver blades. Crysteel made a note to ask him about them if they survived this night.

"Stream line, fast, courage or stupidity either one could get you killed in a three on one battle, unless you were a war season veteran." Mal-Ice commented seemingly casually as he scanned Trecx looking for weaknesses or strengths. "Those blades were not once yours…you were at one point cannon out fitted. Why did you change?" He asked with true curiosity.

"It's personal." Trecx answered crossly indicating he would not speak of it farther.

"Fair enough, for now." Mal-Ice granted with a slight wave of his hand, he wanted to know more about Crysteels new mech and he would have answers one way or another.

"Leave." Trecx said calmly as he gripped the blades tighter starting to get even angrier, he was starting to see red in his brilliant blue optics.

"Leave? Leave! Heh, we will leave when I am damn good and ready to. Besides I have a preposition for you anyway. Join us and help us create a better world for all Cybertronion kind?" Mal-ice said smiling coldly.

"Leave…or else"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? I think not!" Mal-Ice snarled drawing out firry hot blades of his own, he made his way out side fallowed by Stray Wire and Drawler who was still hold a cube. Mal-Ice quickly got into a sparing stance easily holding his balance in the slippery mud and rain.

As Trecx and Crysteel made their way out side into the thunderous rain storm, Crysteel was able to revive her two bouncer's Rock jaw and Metal Fist but made them sit up against the building or sit on the ground.

"Mal-Ice, why are you doing this?" Crysteel dared to ask fear slightly shaking in her voice as she stood back away from them.

"It will be an interesting fight." was all he said before he let loose a terrifying battle roar charging forward.

Suddenly out of no were three thick lightning bolts struck the ground between Mal-Ice and Trecx blinding everyone, Crysteel was the first to get her vision back only to have her breath taken away. In between the two blinded battle ready mechs were three beautiful seekers, one was pure white with etching covering her entire body looking like white flames each flame was lightly out lined with gold to make them stand out. Standing next to her was a Golden femme with flame etchings covering her body as well each etching was just barely kissed with white outlines opposite her sister. Last but not least was a pure black mech he too like his sisters as he was etched with flames but his were outlines with both gold and white complementing there unity as a Trine and as a family.

"Mal-Ice you and your mechs will leave now and Drawler give Crysteel that cube back." Spoke the black mech. Drawler quickly obeyed and hurried over to Crysteel who numbly took the still full cube, who were these seekers she wondered.

"Ah If my audios do not deceive me it is my dear cousins…" Mal-Ice sneered rubbing his optics get his vision back, "And so my optics confirm."

"Leave Mal-Ice and do not disturb this place again." The white femme ordered stepping forward towards him and him a step back. It was clear that these three had an influence over him and his men however little bit it maybe.

"We will leave, for now but mark my words cousins…your time is coming." And with that he transformed into a seeker and jetted off, Drawler and Stray Wire fallowing him from the ground.

**Authors note:** _Who are these mysterious seekers? What are their intentions pure? What does Mal-Ice have in store for the unlucky Trecx/Sunstreaker? Find out next time!_

_Suggestion always welcome no matter how small!_


	2. Temptress of Predica

**Twinless...2**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own transformers in any way shape or form. I do own my occ's except Mal-Ice who belongs to Jetfire the Sparkling. Special thanks to MissCHSparkles for helping with the last paragraph and wonderful cliff hanger._

-_Palace of Predica_-

Styxx wandered idly threw the palace as she awaited the arrival of her mechs. She did not have to wait long as she heard the great doors boom open down stairs.

"Ah thank the Gods they're finally back. I wonder what news they have brought me, maybe a new solider or perhaps a treat." She smiled as she made her way down the intricate staircase causal thoughts running through her helm.

"My Lady you look as menacing as any from Predica." Mal-ice complemented with a deep bow, Stray Wire and Drawler imitating him. Styxx smiled dangerously as she glared at them. She knew by his tone and obvious submission that they had failed her, oh how she was going to enjoy their punishment. She slowly walked down the remaining few steps of the staircase in a silent and more then deadly way. A low hiss escaped her denta, it was followed by audible swallows from the three mechs.

"You have failed me…again. Why!" She demanded sharply slowly circling them like an earth cougar circling its prey.

Styx was beautiful as an all silver femme, she was lean and fair with violet optics. She was odd as she was mostly all metal, the reason this was odd was because she was born and created on Predica. She could transform too like a Cybertronian but not into a vehicle but a creature. She turned into what looked like an earth King Cobra but then when she wanted to be able to stand on two legs the only thing that gave her away as being from Predica was the fact her Cobra like hood dethatched its self from her neck it went up and represented hair and her tail was now two legs and a tail.

"My Lady…it has been more difficult to convince others to join us. It seems…our reputation precedes us." Mal-ice offered as their answer in only a whisper.

"Really, one would have thought it was incompetence that slowed our progress not reputation. Perhaps you three are in need of more training?"

They collectively gasped but dared not to look up into her violet optics. Again she slowly circled them letting the prospect of more 'training' sink in.

"My Lady I do bring news if you should so desire to hear?" Mal-ice spoke almost nervously, he was hoping to try to turn her attention away from training them were it really was torturing them.

"I do." She said now moving away from them to sit down upon a throne, "Stand and tell me of your news."

Mal-ice quickly dove into their encounter at the den with the strange new mech and then the arrival of the seekers. Styx was stone still as she waited patiently for him to finish and then remained silent for a time before finally stirring ever so slightly.

"Hmmm this new mech is indeed interesting…" she stated lightly before going silent again. "Bring me…Stry-X." She mused watching the collective shiver run down there spins. "Stray Wire you will bring him to me and you two will remain here." She ordered, she then crossed her slender legs and laced her finger together waiting patiently for his return. Drawler started to fidget a little, unwittingly drawing her attention.

"Are you bored with my presence dear Drawler?" She asked innocently her optics sparkling with sincere curiosity.

"No ma'am I just wanta pound the slag outta sum'in. That new mech made me look a fool mistress." Drawler growled pounding one fist into the other.

She eased herself off her high throne and made her way to him, as she neared he kneeled down on a single knee. Being of Predica she did not have the height of her mechs but then again she was much bigger than those of her kind back home too. All in all she was just a little shorter than the average femme, but was different to say the least from all. Personality wise she possibly could give Megatron and Chromia a running for there money.

"My poor, poor Drawler." She cooed. She gently reached up to him and placed her strange servo on his face-plates. Drawler closed his optics and sighed, then without warning he gasped. Seconds later he was on the floor twitching in pain, a strange tentacle slowly eased out of his helm and retracted back into the forearm of Styx who was wearing a devise smile that carried to her optics. After a few breathless seconds she bent down with her opposite servo and ever so gently placed it on his chest and soon the twitching eased away.

"Thank you mistress." He whispered out of breath. He knew she had been 'kind' to him in the fact it had not lasted longer.

"You may retire to your quarters now. There should be some energon for you waiting there." She said well soothing his brow with kind fingers. After a moment she allowed him to get up and kiss her servo before leaving as instructed.

She and Mal-ice where now, if only temporary, alone.

"Must you be so hard on him?" Mal-ice asked tiredly rubbing his brow ridge.

"I would be kinder if he would be smarter. But he is a good brute of a solider if nothing else." She said with a wave of her servo and started to walk away. He quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her back around facing him.

"Mal-ice… remember your place!" She cautioned pulling against him.

"If I remember correctly it is at your side." He said placing a single finger on her cheek and gently tracing down to her chin. There he carefully pulled her to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. She slid her free servo up his chest-plates and kissed him a little deeper before pulling away and free.

"And so you are." She whispered straightening and stepping away as if nothing happened. Seconds later Stray Wire returned caring a large purple sphere. She quickly moved to her throne where she placed her servo on a small disk and turned it once. Gears, pins and locks could all be heard activating and soon a small section of the floor opened up and a pedestal with a strange ornate flower rose out of the floor. Stray Wire moved carefully over to it and its pinkish petals opened, silvery metal tentacles rose into the air as if searching for something. This plant was clearly a predatory one. Stray Wire hefted the sphere over his helm and out words. The tentacles wrapped themselves around it creating a beautiful pattern; they covered the sphere completely except for a small portion that faced Styx. The window that was left was solely for her, the purple within started to change colors before turning a cloudy deep blue. The clouds swirled around slowly as if in waiting.

"There is someone new on our plant Stry-X, will you show him to me?" she asked kindly.

"Cccertainlyyy yourr maajesssty." Hissed the sphere the clouds shifted and changed consistence to an almost glassy appearance. Then the glass illuminated and a picture started to form, slowly Trecx came into focus. Aside of him was Crysteel and the three firry seekers, farther back into the picture were Crysteels bouncers slowly getting to their feet.

-_Outside at The Den_-

Trecx had yet to retract his blades he did not know if these new comers were friendly or not. Rock jaw and Metal Fist were now at Crysteels side as well but not in a fighting stance or any threaten manor for that matter of fact.

"Thank you for stopping them." Crysteel bowed, "Will you come inside and have a drink on the house? I have a feeling you are not here by mistake." She said straightening.

"We will but I think introductions are in order to calm your new friend, don't you think?" asked the black mech casually.

"Oh!" Crysteel smacked a palm to her helm in embarrassment before turning to Trecx, "Trecx this is Whitefire, Firelite and Black Ember." She point to each by name then continued, "They are the Fire Lance Trine they help protect the neutrals from getting caught up in the wars."

"I have not heard of you three before…" Trecx hedged not trusting them, but at the same time trusting in Crysteel.

"That is a good thing." Spoke the golden femme called Firelite, "We prefer not to be widely known, in a way it takes away from the surprise of when we first meet someone." She smiled jokingly and shrugged.

"Forgive my sister she can sometimes be to full of herself." White Fire said shaking her helm. "Sisters we can visit more out of the rain, yes?" Black Ember asked clasping their shoulders with a chuckle.

Crysteel gently placed her servo on Trecx arm and he finally started to relax, after a moment he retracted the silver blades. She stepping away giving him his space and then led everyone inside. Rock Jaw and Metal Fist came inside at the request of Crysteel were she gave both of them warm cubes of energon. Everyone remained quiet well Crysteel told her employee's they could have the night off. Hard-Line remained and helped reattach the front door before he to decide he'd best be going home too. Rock Jaw and Metal Fist not saying a word finished their cubes and left in silence with him. After he and they left, Crysteel locked the beaten and battered door, with a sigh she rested her helm against it and let her shoulders slump looking many vorns older then she was. Trecx quietly moved to her side, gently he turned her around to face him. His brilliant blue optics blazed with something she could not explain. The emotions she was seeing were so raw and powerful they almost made her gasp, it was like they only needed a direction to point or source to fallow.

"I am okay…" she said calmly almost forgetting their company.

"Are you sure?" Trecx asked quietly, low enough that no one heard him but her. Crysteel nodded only once then stepped around him with a sigh to address their company. Even though she had known Trecx a week she felt she could already understand him and somehow they were meant for possibly something more together. She did not know what came after they met but she could tell he was good.

"So what brings you to my neck of Cybertron Black Ember?" Crysteel said making her way behind the bar to get everyone drinks.

"We have been fallowing Mal-ice and his men as they make their rounds. It is becoming increasingly clear that they are not working for themselves but for someone else. We have been able to detect however that it is not the Autobot or the Decepticons, we currently have no clue of whom it is." He said as he received his cube and took a long draw.

"Whispers in the streets say that they fallow someone from Predica though who it is still like my brother said remains a mystery." Firelite chirped.

- _Palace of Predica_-

The image slowly faded as Stry-X sphere slowly turned back to purple, "Willl tthatt beee all Missstresss?" Stry-x asked.

"Yes for now my dear." She said with a thoughtful smile.

Slowly as if the vines did now want to release their prize they un-twined themselves from around the sphere and ever so slowly returned into the pink flower.

"Please return him to the gallery Stray Wire." She bid to him with a wave of her servo.

"Yes mistress. Will you need anything else from the gallery?" he asked as he lifted the sphere out of the metallic flower and Styx turned the disk back and the flower started to recede back into the floor.

"No not at the moment." She gestured and with a bow, Stray Wire left the room, to return to sphere to it's proper place in the Gallery. She remained where she was, gazing out the window. This new Mech intrigued her though she wasn't sure why. Just something about him drew her attention, she wanted to know more about him. And she would know more about him, or those who served her would suffer the consequences.

**Authors Note:** _So we know have an evil villianess from Predica, What are her obviously evil plans? And is there hope that Trecx is starting to recover in the presence of Crysteel? What really happened to him in the first place and what about those blades? Find out soon!_

_Suggestion always welcome no matter how small!_


	3. Nighttime Wonderings

_Authors Note: Special thanks to MissCHSparkles and JetStorm the Sparkling for their advice._

It was late in the night when Trecx had awoken, his entire body was covered in condensation again. He sat up on his berth helm in his servos, he intaked hard trying to get his bearings. He listened to the rain on the roof and the lightning that struck around them to bring him back to the present. It was the dream that was not a dream again. It was a nightmare of a memory. Trecx stood up making his way to the door he paused listening for any sounds, hearing none he eased the door open and made his way out. He found himself in the now familiar hallway. Crysteel had converted the old storage room for him to use as his own and moved its original contents to under the old steel stairs. He trudged silently up the stairs trying not to make any noise. The first night he'd stayed here at The Den he had silently explored every nook and cranky of the building and its structural integrities. He wanted to make sure there was a not so obvious escape just in case he ever needed to leave in a hurry. As he crested the stairs he could hear Crysteels soft intakes from behind the door on the first landing, he paused for a moment to make sure she was safely asleep. After a few moments he continued to the next and final landing that lead to the roof. Placing his servo on the crude handle he paused waiting again, but for what? He shook his helm as he opened the door and stepped into the rain. As he walked farther out on to the roof, it cascaded down his frame in little rivers. Hollowness filled him as he stared at the grit filled roof, the little bit of wind there was gently swayed the roof door as he had left it partially opened to ensure a way back inside. His frame shook as anger and sorrow began to flood his systems, his silvery swords chinked out of his arms and into his servos. He gripped them hard as he moved into a sparing stance, one blade above his helm and the other extended out words from him but even with his chest and its twin. Lightning flashed and the faint yet familiar etchings shone on the blade that was even with his chest, _Sideswipe_. He closed his optics momentarily as he remembered his brother and some of their many sparing matches and so he began to go through the movements he and Sideswipe had perfected Yorns ago.

Back inside Crysteel's optics fluttered then on-lined, they quickly adjusted to the darkness in her room. Rolling over she stared out the rain slicked window watching the lightning as it struck various broken and crumbling buildings. Sighing peacefully she started to slip back into recharge, until she heard something. She sat up slowly as she stranded to hear it again, it almost sounded as if someone had left a door open. She eased out of her berth trying not to make a sound concentrating hard trying to see if she could hear it again, she waited but heard nothing but the wind and rain as well as a small bit of creaking. Opening her bedroom door she stepped into the hall, at first she saw nothing but as she turned to go back into her room the sound of creaking caught her audio again. Curiosity ceased her and she turned back around and began to look for its source. She felt a draft and at first looked down the stairs to see if the doors had been left open, but they had not. Looking to the roof door she saw that it was indeed open when normally it should be locked. Dread flooded her systems as images from years past washed over her optics and processor of the terrible night Mal-ice had taken her. She shook her helm to try to clear the images as she shackingly began to ascend the old stair case. Shaking she reached for the rust handle only to discover it was wet from the rain. She paused at the door where she was able to hear the soft crushing of pedes on the roof, it was not of walking it had rhythm. Carefully she opened the door and peered around it fearing Mal-ice or one of his mechs but to her surprise she discovered it was Trecx. She watched with what was at first shock that had quickly turned to fascination as he moved with a grace she had never seen before. She knew now were the speed and fluidity of the movements she'd seen earlier in the evening had come from, it was this. He moved with such grace, she was transfixed. After a time she began to recognize a pattern but something seemed to be missing as if it was only half of the routine. She now leaned against the doorframe as he seemed not to notice her, he was in his own world and it appeared as nothing would break him out of it.

-Palace of Predica-

In the gallery there was many an odd and curious plant or in some cases creature. But none was prouder then the mighty tree in the center of the gallery, this is where Styx called home. In the highest branches were few could reach was a hallow in a branch that lead into a lavish home. It was late and Styx was restless as she lounged on her balcony on a few pillows made from the leaves of her tree. Mal-ice sensing she was no longer on their lush bed onlined his optics. Seeing her sleek silver form laying delicately on the edge of the balcony wall he climbed out of bed and made his way to her. She had her head bent up looking at Cybertrons broken moons. He laced his hands around her waist and kissed her neck gently making her giggle. With her free hand she placed it on his cheek and pulled him up to her face and kissed him. Pulling away she smiled and rested her helm next to his and looked back up into the sky.

"Something bothers you my Love?" Mal-ice asked huskily as he knelt down beside her and began to rub her back. She leaned into his touch for a time enjoying the feel of it and trying to figure out how best to answer him.

"There is something about this new mech that intrigues me…I am not sure what it is yet but…you will help me figure it out wont you?" she asked him turning her helm to look at him, her optics sparkling in the moons light. He kissed her deeply and affectionately in which she equally returned to him and much to her surprise he lifted her off the balcony with ease well still kissing her.

"You have my word…" he breathed as he had finally pulled away leaving her slightly breathless. If anyone could see them as they were now so tender so openly passionate for one another they would never guess that these two were a pair of the most ruthless on all of Cybertron.

-The Den/roof-

It was bright and sunny and deep laughter rolled through Trecx's helm as memories flowed threw his vision, the laughter belonged to his Brother Sideswipe.

"What is the matter Sunny?" He teased as Sunstreaker puffed trying to ease his intakes as they worked to cool him. Sideswipes blade swung loosely as he twirled his wrists awaiting his brothers recovery. Sunstreaker had both servos gripped on a pair of his own blades of a soft yellow, he was bent over resting them on his knees.

He laughed lightly at his brothers antics and stood up, "You know Sides one day you'll find yourself a mate and she'll take away those blade and put you to work."

Sideswipe flung his left sword at his brothers helm, it spun end over end as it cleared the distance between them. Sunstreaker quickly dropped to the ground and covered his head as the blade came over. He knew better then to raise his head till he heard the blade wiz back by.

"Damn it Sides what was that for!" Sunstreaker yelled looking up from the ground.

"For breaking your focus by changing the subject." Sideswipe growled well stomping over to his brother. He stood over him and glared down, "What have I told you?"

"Always be aware of your surroundings and never hurt the innocent?" Sunstreaker asked looking up. Sideswipe had gone to school for the art of the blades and Sunstreaker when to the school for guns. They had each mastered their respective arts and had decided to teach one another to the end purpose of being masters at team work. Sideswiper laughed at this and quickly found himself flat on his back and Sunstreaker next to him. Sunstreaker had taken advantage of Sideswipes distraction and had tripped him up. They looked at one another and started to laugh again, they quickly helped one another up still laughing and then the memory began to fade and his movements slowed until all he could see was the rain, lightning and crumbled buildings around him. He had not noticed Crysteel in the door at all as his back was to her. He let his helm fall back and the rains cool his face, steam began to raise off his frame as the rains cool it too. He returned the blades inside his arms and turned around to return to his room, he was startled to say the least to see Crysteel leaning in the door way.

"Crysteel, why are you up here?" He asked cautiously as she walked out into the rain to join him.

"I should be asking you the same thing Trecx…where did you learn that from?" She asked politely the rain beginning to give her frame a slight shine. She took in his steam coated body and his challenging optics. They was both a longing and a wildness to them, she'd seen this earlier in the night but had not understood it then nor did she now. Trecx stared into her optics trying to figure out her true intensions but could only find curiosity and passive guardedness.

"School…" was all he was able to tell her. He did not want anyone around these parts knowing of Sideswipe and the…accident. He did not want nor need the stares and whispers behind his back again.

"Come let's get you out of the rain before you start to rust." She said gently grasping his servo and leading him back inside. She knew full well that his single word answer was not the truth but she had a feeling that if she pushing the subject she would never find out. He relocked the door as she began to decent down the stairs water dripping off her frame, a particularly strong lightning bolt illuminated her and for the first time he really seen her. The way the lightning shown off her body and made the green glitter astounded him, it was like he was seeing her for the first time.

"You are beautiful…" He said before he could stop himself. Crysteel turned around on the landing just outside her room and looked up the stairs at him attempting to figure out whether or not he was serious. The look on his face was as if he'd just realized he had forgotten something, "Thank you Trecx. You look tired from your exercises would you like a warm cup of energon?"

Trecx cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes that would be nice."

She walked down the stairs secretly smiling, 'He is such a strange mech.' she thought to herself. She unlocked the cupboard doors and retrieved two cubes placing them in the warmer.

"I am sorry if I offended you Crysteel." Trecx commented not looking up from his servos. She laughed at this and said, "Whatever gave you the idea I was offended Trecx?"

"I umm, well...I." He stuttered, trying to figure out the right words. She gently lifted on his chin and shut his mouth, smiling. "Don't worry about silly mech."

She took the cubes out of the warmer and shut it down, "Here you go." She said handing his to him.

"Thank you." He said embarrassed.

"It's late we need to rest. Take your cube to bed with you; it will be a long cycle tomorrow." She said as she led him to his door. He opened his denta to speak but she put a finger on it, "Go to sleep Trecx, good night."

And with that she walked away making sure to slightly weave her aft a little, as she crested the landing she turned and winked at him before disappearing inside.

_Authors Note: Is Trecx starting to feel something for Crysteel? Will Mal-ice keep his word? Find out soon!_

_Please read and review and any and all suggestions are welcome!_


	4. Your Spark Is Mine

_**WARNING**! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS **GRAPHIC** CONTENT AND **SEXUAL** THEMES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_

_Author's Note: Well its been long awaited but here is chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it and a special thank you to MissCHSparkles for her advice and Beta reader skills. _

_I hope you all like the 'creativeness' of this piece, it is a first for me writing like this so please R&R. If you have any questions as to what things are just let me know._

_Note: I do not own Starscream or Ratchet; They belong to Transformers and Hasbro._  
_Styx belongs to me only and Mal-Ice belongs to JetStorm The Sparkling_

"I see hell in your optics…" Starscream wheezed coughing up more energon.

Various fuel and coolant lines began to leak into his tanks slowly clogging his fans. He'd been shot out of the sky a few hours ago his spark casing damaged as well as one wing and if he didn't receive medical attention soon he'd go off-line permanently. However standing over him was the beautiful mysterious femme he had made passionate interface to for the last few orns, despite his injuries. Being that it was rare that he came a crossed a femme in the first place now a days, that wasn't connected to the Femme Contingent, and wanted to interface, well no unbounded mech in his right processor would pass up this opportunity.

"W-why have you done this?" He dared to ask the sinister sexy femme that was now crouching beside him. In reference to being shot out of the sky and then her attack on him that turned to wonderful interface.

"It's in my nature." She smiled darkly licking one of her energon covered fingers.

It was delicious as it had some of his fluids mixed in with it. Her violet optics keeping him in an almost trance like state, as she slowly lower herself down to him bring her face closer to his.

"Have you enjoyed yourself Starscream?" She purred cupping his faceplates making the pain disappear from his helm and spark.

She was controlling his pain receptors with her nematocyst's these were little threads in her hands and fingers that worked their way into his relay-lines, receptors and cablings.

"I have, but the pain?" He asked confused unaware of her deception, he started to try to push himself up.

Silvery legs laced their way over his waist and he found himself forced back down on the berth, looking into those captivating violet optics again, "Starscream…I want more."

She said slowly moving her hips against his. The motion of her body and its warmth began to make his interface rod/spike stiffen. She was just barely above his body now hovering in a sense making every neuron sensor tingle as if they were crackling on fire with the desire of her body. The only actual part of her that was touching him was still just her hand.

"You are a most desirable femme, Styx." Starscream wheezed again a bit of energon slipping down out of the corner of his denta.

She bent and licked the energon off his chin slowly following it up to his denta and tracing his plating there nibbling at the sensitive metals sending shivers down his wings. He couldn't feel the pain that was there only a moment ago when she had nearly ripped off his chest plating to trying to get at his spark. How could such a Femme of slight frame as her have such strength? He reached up and pulled her to himself kissing her deeply ignoring that annoying question, he could always ask her later, or so he thought.

"Starscream I want more." She said again pouting a little as she pulled away from him.

"I will give you anything you want Styx." He breathed kissing her again trying to pull her to his body.

"Anything, Star?" she asked looking at him hopefully.

She gently tracked his spark chamber leaving scratches were ever her finger went. Starscream gently cupped her face and pulled her more willing faceplates to his and kissed her lightly before answering her breathlessly.

"If my spark is what you desire, my spark is what is yours."

"Thank you Starscream." She smiled kissing him more passionately, smiling to herself inwardly she mused,

- _This pathetic mech has no idea what he has agreed to; too bad he has to die for my sparklings to live. He's at least good in the berth, Hmm perhaps if I don't take his entire spark he may survive, but then I will have to find another mech. _–

Her systems flashed updates in her optics that her sparklings were developing nicely,

-_Good, Mal-ice will be please that our young are healthy._ –

Sometimes in dire situations her species from Predica killed the sire of their young to drain the necessary energies from them to ensure the survival of the sparklings. But she was in love with Mal-ice and couldn't bear to kill him. As soon as she had discovered that she was with spark, she left seeking an alternative. Her systems had halted the development of her sparklings just long enough to find a suitable mech to consume. She needed to consume his clear spark casing and his spark to give her young a permanent hold on life. Smiling she pulled away from his kiss, lowering herself on him now, she teased his spike with her heat from her valve. Moving lower she gripped his stiffening Spike with her servo, gently stroking it up and down helping it to grow to her satisfaction. Starscream closed his optics dreamily moaning with desire for her. Teasingly now she traced his Spike with her tongue enjoying their fluids. Starscream's legs quivered at her touch especially when she racked her claws on them.

"Starscream?" she asks huskily,

"Yes?" he drawls barely able to speak through his desire for her. She pulls some chains from sub-space and smiles, "May I?"

He nods resting his head back down on the berth as she ties him in place;

_-I have never been with such a feisty femme before. I am glad she has asked me to be her spark mate. Who would have ever known being shot out of the sky was so beneficial. –_

He said to himself with a smirk inwardly. Unknown to him he was missing half of one of his wings and it was sparking badly.

"Ouch that's a little tight, don't you think?" he asked,

"Don't worry lover you won't notice in a few minutes." She said going down on him again making him moan deeply.

His spark raced and fluttered its energy's stressed with the array of different signals it was receiving, Pain, shock, pleasure, caution, heat, desire, all these and more. Sensing his sparks distress she used her nematocyst's and gain access to his relays, by doing this she had a limited access to his programs and processor. She turned off his cables and neuro-sensors to his wings essentially eliminating the pain and discomfort. His spark pulsed stronger now that she had done this, now she could enjoy herself more. His Spike was tough and ready for her; it ached with desire to be within her hot valve. He abruptly gasped as her denta enveloped him, her warm tongue dancing around him as she pulled him in and out savoring his sweet fluids. Starscream arched instinctively bucking his hips forcing himself a little deeper into her denta. She moaned as he did this thoroughly enjoying herself now as she gripped his long spike with both hands gently stroking him one way and then the other. He was so high now with his passion for her wanting to bury his spike deep within her valve.

"Please…" he breathed still bucking slowly within her denta, "I want you Styx."

She looked up through her shutters swirling her tongue one last time making his legs quiver, before pulling off him. She climbed up on top of him now kissing him deeply as she placed each leg on either side of him. His spike was ready and waiting for her hot valve that was already moist from her own heat. She teased him moving her valve around the tip of his spike just far enough away that he couldn't enter her.

"I want your spark!" she purred next to his audio receptor.

As his chest plating locks began to open with a hiss of hydraulics, she stunned him by impaling herself on his spike. He cried out in pure unadulterated pleasure and joy as did she this, Starscream buried himself totally within her valve. She drew herself up and down on him her pressure systems building; he moved his hips with hers they were in near perfect harmony. Her instincts began to take over, as her systems built up. Starscream's brilliant blue pulsing Spark was now fully visible and her systems were preparing to consume what was vital to her off-springs development. She could tell he was close to over load, but she was not, she couldn't allow him to just yet everything had to be timed just right so her spark could take the proper amount of energy that it needed. Starscream moaned as he opened his optics,

"Why haven't you opened your spark-casing?" he asked confused that she had not done so yet.

"I'm just enjoying the sight first."

She said hotly still plunging on him, she tilted her helm back getting close now her tail whipping and arching as her instincts took more control of her. Her chest plating began to peel back and revealed an emerald spark but the clear casing was missing and was replaced with strange tentacles.

"Holy Primus, You're a Predicon!" Starscream exclaimed shocked nearly closing his chest.

His shock was perfect, it set everything right as they both reached over load together, Starscream screamed in pure exaltation no longer caring that she was a Predicon. Styx was no longer in control as her instincts forced her to lean down over his spark, her sparks tentacles wrapping themselves around his, all at once her body shuttered as she overload and her spark began to absorb his. Starscream thrashed as his body convulsed and heaved, his pleasure over powering him. He was so blissfully unaware of the dire situation he was in as his sparks energy was absorbed into the beautiful femme above him. All at once his systems began locking up and he was forced into stasis lock. Styx laid a crossed his chest, her spark safely back in its tentacles, she slowly rose up and looked down into his spark chamber. To her amazement his spark was still in tacked and so was his clear spark casing. Panicked she did a systems check on her sparklings, they were pulsing and strong each was viable and would live.

"You've a stronger spark then I thought, I think I will keep you."

She said as she climbed unsteadily off of him. She staggered a little and placing her helm in her servo's, opening a com'link she called to Stray-Wire one of her servants,

"I need assistance, bring two stretchers and fast."

And with that she sat down on the nearby couch and closed her optics awaiting his arrival. She would bring Starscream back and repair the damage to him and keep him as her slave, who knows perhaps her mate wouldn't mind letting her have him. She drifted off to recharge now, setting her homing beacon for Stray Wire to find her more easily.

-**_Several hours later_**-

"**What!**" The angry flyer roared, hurling a chair a crossed the room with such ferocity that it shattered like glass; when it was made of solid metal. He was furiously glaring at his mate now.

"It had to be done." She glared equally back at him. She was on the defense and rightly so, from what she had just told him, anyone would be. It was not every day your mate tells you they've been with someone else.

"Why? Why would you need to do something like that?" Mal-Ice growled dangerously, his hands bawled in to fists and his back turned to her now. There was a moment's pause before she quietly answered him,

"To protect our sparkling's, and to protect you." She nearly whispered, watching as his body language changed from anger to shock, and finally quite resolve. He turned now to face her,

"How does fucking Starscream protect our sparkling's and me?" He dared, trying to remain clear headed for the sake of their sparklings. For their sparklings, something he thought he would never have in all of Cybertron.

"Because when my kind gets pregnant, we need to find a host to feed off their energy's, all of their energies. In this way it assures that our mates are alive to help raise our young together. If no host can be found, the mate must submit to the energy process or the sparklings will die." She said calmly.

"Like I said, I did this to protect you and our young. And if you are wondering if the mates or hosts ever survive, it's rare they do."

Mal-ice started to pace back and forth a crossed the balcony, at one point he stopped to look over the edge at Starscream. He was in a strange glowing plant from Predica that had wrapped him in tentacles at the wrists and ankles and finally his throat. His optics was covered over with what appeared to be fruits. A very large flower with metal spikes at its base was tipped over his spark repairing the damage Styx had created during her first feeding from him.

"How long must I tolerate this?" He asked a small snarl at the end of his sentence as he unrelentingly glaring down at Starscream. Wanting nothing more than to shove his claws into his spark chamber and squeeze the life from him.

"Perhaps a week maybe more, it depends on how long it takes to build the eggs and then transfer the sparklings once they are mature, to the eggs." She said in a near off handed way, but in fact she was very much gauging him; wondering if she would have to use her abilities to ease his tensions.

"What do I have to do to build the pods?" Mal-Ice asked softly as he closed his optics with a heavy sigh. He was one of the most deadly Mech's in all of Cybertron and he was just told he was going to be a Sire, but had to endure the weight of know his mate had to be with someone else sexually, to give to life to their young. This was something that disgusted him but he had to trust her.

"Do you see that plant over there with the soft white petals and the strange drooping bell that's blue yet clear?" Styx asked him as she leaned against the balcony. He nodded silently to her, not trusting his voice.

"That plant is called Exxon-Eve. On Predica they are abundant and bloom all yorn around. I have yet to get them to bloom once here on Cybertron." She sighed sadly.

"They are used as eggs and finish developing our young. Normally when the flower is open it has strong vines that we lay in and the pedal's close around us. Then the entire plant begins to glow brighter and brighter until you can no longer see us. After the glow is gone and depending on how many sparks you are baring, the bell will be closed and you can see the stem pulse with energy as it feeds the young inside. Without them those who are pregnant could die." She sighed as she transformed into her Cobra form and slide over the side of the balcony making her way down to the gallery below. Mal-ice sighed heavily as he watched her sleek silver form slither through the foliage and towards the pink flowers.

She took great care not to look at Starscream or go near him, she could easily feel Mal-ice's gaze on her back. She smiled to herself hearing Mal-ice activating his thrusters, good he was following her. As she finally reached the pink flowers, Mal-ice zoomed overhead and circled around before landing aside of her as she returned to her bi-peddle form. Mal-ice stared at the flowers,

"How many sparks are you carrying?" He whispered not tearing his gazed from the plant that was required to ensure their young's survival.

"We will have 5 young to raise and train." She smiled warmly placing her hand over her spark.

"And how many flowers do we need?" Mal-ice asked closing his optics hoping he could find an alternative to the flowers in case he could not get them to bloom.

"Because it is unheard of my species to mate with and bear young with anyone one outside of Predica…" She stopped mid-sentence and gently placed one hand on the flower.

"What is wrong Styx?" Mal-ice asked seeing the worry in her face. He moved over to her and carefully took her free hand and pulled her to him, looking into her violet optics. She was worried he could clearly see that and even though he was mad at their predicament he still wanted to reassure her.

"Mal-ice I…" she began, before he gently placed a finger on her denta, "Do not worry my love, no matter what I will make sure our young survive, even if I have to give my spark to them."

"Thank you Mal-ice. I must ask a favor however…" she asked timidly looking up in to his blood red optics.

"Name it my sweet spark." He said lacing his claws in hers over her spark.

She smiled gently squeezing his servo, "I will need a medic to watch over them since they are the first of their kind. I have no idea how they will develop, let alone how fast they will mature. We need someone flexible and trust worthy."  
He kissed her forehead smiling lightly, "Do not worry sweet spark I will handle it. You go and rest until…your next feeding." He struggled with the last part, it being still a tender subject.

She gazed into his optics reading him carefully, but she could see no hidden agenda with in them.  
"To answer your question from before, I think it would be best if we had all five flowers, or five safe alternatives."

"I will do everything in my power to ensure their survival." He said fiercely.

"Thank you Mal-ice. Here, I have a gift for you." She said reaching up to his face, placing her hand on his check she whispered to him, "Close your optics and listen."

Closing his optics he cycled deeply and l

eaned into her hand listening.

-**_Multiple Spark beats_**-

He gasped reviling in the sound; she was truly giving him a gift, the sound of their young's spark beats.

"They sound so healthy!" He said in awe, "I swear by Primus, I will do everything. I will find the best Medic, and I know exactly who he is, _Ratchet_."

**_Author's Note:_**

_Well, well, well an interesting twist to the story! Styx has discovered her pregnancy and Starscream is now her slave/host! How will Mal-Ice get his claws on Ratchet? Do the Decepticons know of Starscream's capture? So many questions!_

_Please if you like this chapter and __If you all want to see more smut, _please Read & Review!

_Suggestions always welcome! _


End file.
